


Deep Inside: Behind the Boys

by pipisafoat



Series: Deep Inside [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-03
Updated: 2005-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion story to Deep Inside. Harry and Ron's actions in the time before they came down to the Common Room in Deep Inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Inside: Behind the Boys

Harry Potter lay on his bed, trying to decide. Should he tell her, or not? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud voice.

"But how do you tell on of your best friends you love her?"

Without thinking, Harry replied, "How do you tell your best mate you love his sister?" Then he realized to whom he had just said that, groaned, and pulled a pillow over his head. Ron came over to Harry's bed.

Harry felt a side of his mattress dip as Ron sat. "Do you really?" asked the redhead seriously. Harry pulled a second pillow over his face, sure that his red face would show through just one. "Because if you do, that's okay with me. Just...If you only fancy her, stay away. Love only, from you. Okay, mate?"

Harry pulled both pillows away from his face and stared at Ron. When he found his voice, he said, "I love Ginny as much as you love Hermione. Now how do we tell them?"

"Erm, Harry? One quick question? How long, for you?" asked Ron curiously.

"Loving, a bit less than a year. Admitting it to myself, around five months. Admitting it to Remus, just over three months. Telling anyone else, well," Harry checked his watch. "Two minutes." He looked sheepishly at his friend, and then grinned impishly. "What about you?"

Ron grimaced. "I've loved her for about four years, maybe more. Didn't admit it to myself until fourth year, at the Yule Ball, and Ginny dragged the truth out of me this summer."

"And you're just now doing something about it? And I thought **one** year was bad," said Harry incredulously. "But back to the problem, how do we tell them?"

"I know!" shouted Ron excitedly. "I'll get Charlie to bring in a dragon. The dragon can write in the sky: Ron loves Hermione and Harry loves Ginny."

Harry stared at his best mate as though Ron had grown another head. "Or...not. Do you really want the whole world to know? The Daily Prophet would have a field day! The Boy Who Lived Finds Romance! How about, on Valentines Day..."

Ron cut him off. "I don't want to wait until Valentines Day," he said. "Er...we could wake them up in the morning with an owl with cards, flowers, candy, or whatever."

"You want to send Hermione flowers? Are you insane? We could escort them to breakfast."

"We do that every day! That won't be special."

Neville Longbottom spoke up from the door. "Not to intrude on your conversation, but you could just go down there and ask them to ride with you on the train or something. Or just say, hey, we're madly in love with you two, will you date us? But," Neville looked at their naked torsos and pajama pants, "you may want to be...presentable...before you go down."

Harry and Ron suddenly scrambled for their robes that were (sort of) packed in their trunks. Moments later, they ran into each other in their haste to get out the door. Then Ron grabbed Harry's arm.

"What do we SAY?" he asked frantically. Harry's eyes widened, and he sat on his bed again.

"It doesn't have to be a big speech, does it?" asked Harry, suddenly worried.

Neville shook his head at them. "All you need to say is..."

The door suddenly slammed open behind Neville. Dean Thomas breathlessly said, "Ron...it's Ginny...I don't know what happened..."

Harry gasped. "Ginny!" he yelled as he shoved Neville out of the way to sprint out the door and down the stairs, Ron hot on his heels.

"What's been going on in here?" asked Dean, helping Neville up. "Their robes are all over the floor!"

Neville smiled secretively. "Unpacking charm got confused with packing charm?"


End file.
